Expected
by Cyanse
Summary: They expected it from him, so when it wasn't him who did it, it was like time stood still.


They had expected it from Kyle Broflovski, ever since they were Young rumors had spread that he was gay. He never dated a girl before, didn't show any interest in them, was always hanging around with the boys. Stood more than one time to close to his friends the best friend, the enemy and the pervert. And over the years, when all the other boys had grown in handsome strong young man, he had stopped growing at 5'6. He wasn't muscular, no he was curvy and slim but strong. Beautiful red curly hair framed his porcelain face, big jade sparkling eyes finished it all. Kyle was a nice, smart, sweet and kind boy, but don't make him mad he had a short temper and you only needed to say one wrong thing, in one second you would be dead meat. But because there wasn't any hard evidence nobody ever mentioned it or asked it, well excluding Eric Cartman (who not only liked to rip about Kyle being gay but also about his religion, that he was a daywalker, his mom a bitch was, that he came from New Jersey and that he was a nerd). Yeah they had it expected from Kyle Broflovski but not from his Super Best Friend. Kyle's Super Best Friend was no one other than Stanley Marsh or just Stan. They have been friends since they walked around in diapers. No one could separate them, not even Wendy Testaburger the most beautiful girl in South Park who was Stan's on and off girlfriend since fourth grade. But that Wendy was his "girlfriend" didn't change the fact that everybody admired and loved him. He was the everybody man, he was kind and caring, he never hesitated to help anybody. He was one of the tallest boys in Park High School, and was even ranked as the most handsome boy together with Kenny McCormick, the private whore of Park High School. With his dark hair, blue eyes and shining smile fell every girl for him. If you thought he couldn't get any populairder than you were wrong. He was also the quarter back of the football team, but even after becoming so populair did he stay the old Stan that everybody knew. Or thougth to knew, because this was something nobody ever thought of. Stan Marsh the schools idol and hero had now this very moment his super best friend Kyle Broflovski pinned against a school locker and kissing him deeply. Kyle was obvious to shock to do anything; he only could look at his friend with big eyes. It never had been so quiet in the halls of Park High School, it was like time had stopped. No one moved, no one dared to make a sound, everybody was looking at the kissing couple. Suddenly the taller boy disconnected his lips with the shocked Jew, whispered something in his ears and then walked away to the cold outside. As soon as Stan was out of sight walked a really angry, pissed Wendy Testaburger to the still frozen Kyle and hit him hard screaming "YOU STUPID FAGGOT! YOU JUST COULDN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS FROM HIM!". With tears in her violet colored eyes started she to hit him again, it took three people to get her away from the red haired boy. Kenny McCormick took Kyle by his shoulders and brought him to a place where no one was. After that day everything changed.

"It's eight o'clock time for the news, with Mary Lousesn and Andrew Drews."

"Hello everybody, next 'One of the biggest criminals from this time is caught' but first 'Star quarterback engaged!'. You may already have heard it but Stan Marsh aka The King of Football has finally asked his boyfriend the super cute lawyer Kyle Broflovski to marry him! After a romantic dinner in their home town South Park, went The King of Football on his knees at Stark's Pound and what else could Kyle Broflovski say than YES, YES and YES! The wedding will be in two months and you can follow it live on TV. Congratulations from everybody boys! And next…."

With a sigh turned Kyle Broflovski the TV off. "I don't understand why everybody needs to be so…so excited, it's just a wedding!" the man turned around when he only heard a soft chuckle from behind him. "That's because it's OUR wedding, dude." Before the jew could say anything else were his lips captured by his long time boyfriend and soon to be husband Stan Marsh.


End file.
